Traveling through the Universe and Other Big Adventures
by tardis-blue-jay
Summary: She was just an artist looking for her place in life. He was just a Timelord looking for his next big adventure. Follow Blake and the Doctor, two new friends, as they travel the universe in search of adventure, imposible things, something to sketch, and the best chocolate the universe has to offer. But it's not all fun and games, bc. someones chasing her through time and space.
1. A Stranger with a Hat

**Welcome readers to my first fanfiction! I've had many ideas for this story for a while now and have finally taken the time to type it all up. This story will be set up like the show with seasons and around 13 episodes in a season, with each chapter being a portion of an episode. I have big plans for this story so please if you see anything wrong with it please tell me. If the characters are under developed, or the if the Doctor and my OC's relationship is under developed tell me. Especially about their relationship because then when I add emotional parts later (not romantic) it will make sence. Also tell me if there are any loose ends. I hate when writers especially professional ones just forget their own subplots. All editing set aside a hope you enjoy it and thanks for taking the time to read my story and possibly review (_wink , wink_). And now dear readers...**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who yet, but maybe I could win it in a poker game (now if only I knew how to play!)**

* * *

I looked down into the water. It was so big… so BIG! I don't know if you've ever flown over the Atlantic before but it's HUGE!

This year my mom had decided it was time to send me off into the world. So once I'd finished school she had sent me off to go live with my brother Trevor. And that was fine by me 'cause guess were my brother Trevor lives? London, England baby!

I was trading my life in for a whole new adventure. I looked down into the big blue ocean again and watched as it slowly shifted back into the browns and greens of land. That's when my heart skipped a beat. I was in Europe. I was in EUROPE! I was half way across the world. Better yet I was in London, England. A place I had always dreamed of visiting!

_"Please fasten your seat belts as we make our descent. And thank you for choosing Atlantic airlines for your travel needs."_

Finally! I bulked my seat belt and waited anxiously for the plan to land, trying my absolute hardest not to fan-girl in front of all these people.

* * *

Once I had collected my bags and passed security I scanned the crowd for my brothers face. Signs with names on them were floating around, so I looked for my name too. After several minutes of searching I saw him. He was holding up a sign that read, _Annoying Kid Sister, _in black sharpie. I glared at him until, smiling, he flipped the sign over to read_, Blake Nicoles,_ I ran over to him and throw my arms around his neck, (In a hugging way not a choking one).

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried.

"Oh come on," he said as we parted, "you saw me yesterday." He added as he tucked a strand of my short brown hair behind my ear.

"Video chats don't count genius!" I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"How did you like my sign?" he asked. I responded by throwing my luggage at him. He grinned, "This way, I've got a cab waiting." I hadn't seen Trevor in person since he left for London three years ago, due to his job. Don't ask me what he does, I couldn't remember, he changed them so often.

I was to stay with him in his flat since his old roommate moved out. After a very uneventful drive to my brothers flat 10 blocks down, he gave me a tour.

"This is my house." He said upon entering as he dropped my luggage on the floor.

"Very descriptive tour Trevor." I said sarcastically. I looked around. It was small but quant. It had a kitchen and a small counter to eat at, that lead into a small living room with a couch and a T.V. on the wall. The walls were painted a pale tan and there were several windows, one in the kitchen the other by the couch but nothing could be seen in either. "I thought this place was bigger?"

"Yah, well you know those little laptop cameras make everything look bigger on the inside, kind of like that zit on your face last spring." I resisted throwing something at him again by asking.

"So where is my room?" I said glancing down the hallway behind me.

"First door on your left."

I practically sprinted down the hallway. Once I got there I burst through the door to find the rest of my belongings that were shipped in before my flight. I smiled at the already opened boxes. Trevor must have opened them to help me unpack, or he was looking for things I stole from him when we were kids. I started to go through my things pulling them out as needed: my lamp, my alarm clock, and boxes a pon boxes of my art supplies. I glanced up at the walls, my new white canvases. Ideas were already floating around in my head on what to paint. One thing I hadn't noticed earlier was one window in the corner of the room. I ran to it. The ride to the flat had been boring sightseeing wise because it was so dark. I had arrived to a sleeping city, but I could now see I slight outline of some attractions I couldn't wait to sketch.

"Blake." I heard Trevor call from the hall.

"Hm." I replied coming out of a blissful trance. He walked in and said from the door.

"Wow, you look tired, how about I go to a little place on the corner I know and get you a real british take-out meal."

"As opposed to an imaginary meal?" I asked sarcastically. And at that moment my stomach growled.

Trevor chuckled, "I'll be back soon."

I sat down on my mattress which had rested on the floor, and just kind of sat there, my eye's closed, and I started to make plans in my head of what I needed to accomplish tonight. I needed to open more boxes, pick out some clothes for tomorrow, get pajamas, sort through my things, and...

At that point I fell asleep not to awake till Trevor came back with the food.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I pounded my fist on the alarm clock to stop its insistent wining. I then ninja rolled out of bed only to then trip over two or three boxes and hear them come crashing to the floor. I'd practice my ninja skills later when I wasn't so tired. I changed into an my turquoise jeans and throw on a black long sleeve shirt with a white jacket on top. I pulled on my also turquoise converse and grabbed my art bag slash backpack. As I walked into the kitchen I managed what sounded like a cross between a good morning and a Frankenstein growl at Trevor and began to make some toast.

It had been three days since my arrival in London and I hadn't made any headway on the box situation, which explained the slight limp I had a pon entering. On the first day Trevor had taken me all over London sightseeing, and on the second day he'd shown me important places like were all the stores were and stuff like that. On the second half of that same day we went over British things I ought to know like sports, politics, money, and my favorite the accents/words category. And to be completely honest I was quite good at it, and had an amazing accent.

And well the third day I was currently living so more on that later.

Trevor was drinking a cup of coffee or tea (I didn't bother to check) and was getting ready to go to work (and I still didn't know what he did). Wow I guess I'm just not observant in the morning. After several minutes he turned to me suddenly and said, "I hate to do this to you Blake, but you know I have no choise in the matter." I groaned my protest, waiting for the inevitable. It was then that John dropped the dreaded paper before me. I quickly glanced up from buttering my toast to read **Jobs List.**

_Kill me. _**  
**

"Trev' do I have to do this now?"

"You know Mum's worried about you. She expects by our next video chat you'll be on your way to getting a Job, and if you're not there'll be Hell to pay." He said with a knowing look. "Just promise me you'll look." I glared down at the wicked newspaper again. I sware it was laughing at me. I glanced up to Trevor's pleading face.

Then with a sigh I stuffed the paper into my art bag. Trevor smiled. _Oh don't look so smug! _I thought.

"Do you have any plans while I'm at work?" he asked. I watched as he filled up his cup again with... Oh I guess it was tea. Then he checked his watch. This time I was the one who grinned.

"As a matter of fact I do." Trevor looked up from his watch expectantly, one eyebrow raised. " I'm going to sketch Big Ben."

* * *

After several minutes of walking I found a street corner that looked like to would fit my needs. It had been awkward and lonely walking through the city alone. And I found myself slipping into an old habit, one that I'd developed a couple of years ago. Instead of talking to myself, like an idiot, (Which I still do sometimes) I 'd talk to the people around me. For example while walking I was thinking of what material to sketch with when I stumbled a pon a young couple. I proceeded by asking the women, "What do you think, should I use pencil or charcoal?" Then I turned to the man and added, "Oh charcoal is good for shading, your right, but it gets all over your hands." I showed him my hands front and back then turned. My next victim, an old women jogging, gave me a strange look as I proceeded to say, "Your brilliant! I'll just spray the picture after so the charcoal won't smear. Good thing I brought my spray." After the women rudely hit me with her purse I turned back to the couple. "Alright I'll start with the pencil then shade with the charcoal. Thanks!" I gave then a quick hug and ran off.

I glanced back at the couple and almost laughed. One of the perks of talking to people like that was their dumbfounded expressions when I was talking and after I left. I shook me head clearing it from the memory and turned back to the street corner. There was a fountain in the center of the square surrounded by some benches. Across the streets there were little shops with people milling about. Artists were already set up in the square and I took my place among them. I found a bench and pulled out my supplies. I looked around at all the other artists. Their drawings however all kind of looked the same. Sure there were slight changes in style, color, and the sort but it was all just Ben and a couple of buildings.

Now I know I wasn't going to be the only one sketching Ben but I still wanted to stand out. I wanted my art to be different. After pondering this for a moment an idea struck me. So took out my pad and pencil and laid down on the bench positioning my self so I could still see Ben. Then I proceeded to drawl Ben sideways. (Yeah you read that right sideways).

After about an hour or so I sat up and stretched. I sighed. I looked around at all the surrounding pedestrians still walking around. Then for a little inspiration I closed my eyes and just listened. I listened to everything.

I heard the children playing in the fountain, splashing in the water, giggling and screaming in delight as they played. I heard artists scribbling down their art pouring out their visions and dreams. Every laugh of success and eraser rub of failure. I heard music pouring out of the shop windows and open doors. The bells ringing as people entered and exited. The beeping of the cash register as it cashed in a sale. The beeping of phones as people talked, texted, and twitted. Pedestrians as they talked about their normal boring lives yet each was different each was important. People's shoes smacking the pavement. And bikes as the whizzed by their bells ringing. But there was one sound in the background. One sound broke through the noise. It sounded like... Like a man. A man mumbling to himself. There was a mechanical whirling sound too. I opened my eyes, and turned around.

Across the street there was a figure of a man holding some sort of contraption and mumbling to himself. I couldn't see him very well with the cars going by but it looked like he was wearing a tin foil hat of some sort. He was probably just some Nutter like we had back in the U.S. Just some conspiracy freak going on about crop circles and the like.

So I ignored him and went back to what I was doing. But with my luck of course the strange man crossed over to my side of the street, his muttering getting louder. Sometimes he'd hit the thing and curse in some foreign language under his breath. And of course to make the whole thing even more awkward he started walking up behind me. It would go something like this... He'd walk up behind me, his contraption's whirring getting louder he neared, and look up at me. He would think on this a moment then shake his head fix a few dials on the machine and keep walking. He did this several times while I tried desperately hard not to notice. The second time he came round I got a good look at him.

He looked like a professor at some sort of university (probably science considering the contraption). He wore dark pants with red suspenders and a tweed coat over a white shirt. His hat was in fact not made of tin and was more of a helmet with many obscure dents in it. To finish of his ensemble he wore a lovely red bow-tie much like the finishing bow on a present. But he was more like a present from an estranged uncle, and I hadn't the slightest idea what to expect on the inside. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be socks.

The third time he approached me I had to intervine."Can I help you?" I asked.

Startled, he looked up at me, "What? Oh, no. I don't suppose so..." He looked down at his device and up at me again and it looked like he wanted to say something but was holding his tough.

"What!" I insisted. He looked up at me a grin on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be made of prelonium with a hint of sour apples would you?" He asked the question with such sincerity I felt I would have to answer in the same fashion.

"Nope, I use a nutmeg kiwi shampoo not apples. But if it helps some people think it smells like bananas." I retorted as if that was the expected answer. Instead of yelling at me and getting mad he actually laughed.

"Ha! I love bananas, bananas are good. And extremely fun at parties."

"Yep nothing screams incredible party fun like a bucket full of potassium." I replied sarcasticly. He stood there grinning at me then realized he was still holding the device.

"Oops! Ha, um guess I got to get going," he said, "but it was nice talking to you!" He added as he sauntered off.

"Glad I could help!" I called back.

_What a strange man_, I thought and went back to my sketch. But I was distracted. I couldn't get that strange man out of my head.

_Who was he?_

_What was he doing?_

_What was that machine"_

_And where in the world did he get such a fashionable bow-tie?_


	2. Alot Of Running To Do

**Episode 1: A Coincidence - Chapter 2: Alot of Running**

**OMG! You guys are amazing this story was only up for an hour and you guys already started to respond thank you! Those of you who are writers on the site you know how good getting these reviews and follows feel and those who don't know it is the equivalent of a virtual piece of chocolate! A special shout out to my first followers tardisgirl14, DoubleHeartedHuman, and Kyler1123; my first favoriter Arkxy-chan; and my first reviewer DoubleHeartedHuman again! And also I thank you to the silent readers who read this story but don't favorite, follow, or review. I thank you for reading too, even though you don't do any of that reviewing stuff. I know your out there because I used to be one of you! Any how as a special thank you to the response I received I decided to try my hardest to get this chapter out early. I would have posted yesterday but I was busy and didn't have time to finish. But better late than never. (Sorry for the long AN) And now dear readers...**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor who, because the poker idea failied because I don't know how to play and I'm broke. Maybe I can convince my friends to help me pull an Ocean's 11 and steal the rights to the show!**

It started getting late.

Most of the people had left and the street lamps had started coming on. I began to pack my things. I hadn't seen lick or tail of the strange man or his device since last we spoke. I looked around the street, my art bag on my shoulder. The street was suddenly empty with no one in sight. _That's wierd_, I thought, _I could have sworn there had been more people here before. _I shrugged.

I started walking down the barren street. It was eery and quite. After several minutes of walking I heard a sound behind me. I spun on my heel. Standing before me the dark figure of a man and a women. (At least that's what their outlines looked like.) They laughed for no particular reason other than they were probably psychotic. I could hear more people behind me, I was surrounded.

"What do you want?" I asked them. "Because if its money I'm sorry to say I spent the last of it on a hotdog, so your out of luck." This was followed by more laughter, but probably not at my sarcasm.

"We don't want your money silly girl!" Said the women with a giddy, demonic, excitement in her voice that reminded me of Harry Potter's Belatrix Lastrange.

"Then what do you want?" I asked even though I was sure I wasn't going to like the answer.

"You of course!" The man responded a smile in his voice. Yep I was right I didn't like that one bit. I picked up my courage and wiped my face of fear.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type." I said, 'cause I was not going to take this gangster crap lying down. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading home." I spun on my heel again and suddenly the man was in front of me _again_. How the crap did he get there that fast! I looked around, the only people I could see was him and the woman but I swore I heard more people.

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid you misunderstood me. Your not going anywhere, your coming with us." He said as he stepped into the light. I tried to scream but the women ran up behind me wrapping her hand around my middle the other hand muffling my scream. Her sharp nails dug into my side.

I looked up at my attacker. His skin was a dark scaly purple, and his dark hair ran into his feline eyes that were as small as slits. His confident small showed off his gray teeth, sharp and ragged like a shark. His nails, more like claws, were much the same. His clothes were a dark black and had a collar that before had hidden his face. The woman was similar in appearance but more feminine, her hair was longer and she had a more feminine figure.

"To easy." She whispered in my ear. "What now Adolfo?" She said as she turned her head towards her male counterpart.

"_He_ wants us to bring her back alive." Adolfo stated. I was struggling when he said this and the woman dug her nails into my side. She sounded disappointed when her friend said _alive_, which sent shivers up my spine.

But there was no _way_ I was going anywhere with these freaks. My shoe went down hard on the womans foot and she howled like a cat. I swung my bag so it hit her in the face and turned only to get stuck in a corner of two buildings I was trapped.

"Irma!" Screamed Adolfo, he turned to me, "You little brat look what you did to my sister's face!"

"Sister?" I questioned. But they ignored it. They were both facing me now revenge glowing in their beady eyes.

"_He_ said bring her back alive," Irma pointed out, "he said nothing about her coming back pretty." She showed me her claws as they began to approach me. Then suddenly they clutched their ears as a high-pitched sound, quite similar to a bionic whistle, pierced the air. Then there was a flash of green light and a person at my side. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street.

"Come on!" Said a familiar voice and soon we were charging down the street, my pace soon matching his. I billion questions burned in my mind like;

_Who was he?_

_Who were they?_

_What was going on?_

_What was the wierd noise?_

_Why did they want me of all people?_

_Why is my life suddenly something out of a TV drama?_

But of course no one felt like answer me. Hopefully when they say "good things come to those who wait" they mean it, 'cause this "lets not tell the short chick" thing was not going over well with me.

Any way, we didn't stop till we got to the next street corner. We turned down an alley and hid behind a dumpster panting. I turned to look at my rescuer. Our eye's met "You!" We said in unison.

"Your that banana smelling girl from the square!" Said the man.

I smiled, "And you're the man with the bow-tie."

* * *

We sat there a couple of moments just smiling at each other. Then the man turned his head toward the street his smile slowly fading.

"They're coming." He whispered as he slowly stood, but I pulled him back down again.

"Aren't we safer if we stay hidden?" I countered.

"Nope, they'd find us. Excellent trackers the Nardiffians. They could sniff out a Varigen slug in the Delaloopa swamp." He informed me. I nodded as if that made sence. He proceeded to get up again but I pulled him back down.

"Now what!" He whispered rather loudly.

"Shhhhhhhh! Do you WANT to get us killed?!" I said glaring at him.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So if the... Nardiffians?" He nodded. I smiled proud of myself proud I got it right. "Well if the Nardiffians have such good sence of smell wouldn't hiding near this dumpster help dampen our sent?"

His eyes widened. "That's Brilliant! But it will only slow them down we need to keep moving." We stood up and he pulled a small device from his pocket. This one was small and silver and cylindrical in shape. It had a green tip and was about the size of a pen. When he turned it on it glowed green and made that whirring sound that stopped the Nardiffians. Suddenly the lock on the dumpster sprung open. My jaw opened a little but then I shut it tight. _You were only moments before attacked by purple people eaters then saved by a strange man who loves bananas, this is not what should make your jaw drop. _

He started pulling random things out of the dumpster.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh just something extremely clever." Even though his back was to me I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm the Doctor by the way and what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't say."

"Well..." He said, looking over his shoulder for emphasis.

I sighed. "It's Blake."

"Blake..." He said drawing out the word waiting for me to finish. He was turning a pile of junk in his hands as if apprising it. I only crossed my arms.

"Oh no. Your not getting my full name till you tell me yours. I mean I don't even know you." I said as it dawned on me that I was alone with a complete stranger in a dark ally late at night. _Wow this is a soap opera. Next thing you know Irma will be pregnant and this Doctor will have to go tend to a dyeing patient... I watch too much TV._

I looked over at the Doctor he was looking at me with a knowing grin. "Actually I have told you my name. It's the Doctor _just_ the Doctor."

"Well then I'm Blake _just_ Blake! Come on mate no woman names their new-born baby Doctor."

"It's not completely impossible."

"_Oh Doctor_!" I said in a breathy voice, "_Thank you for all your help during the pregnancy I think we'll name the child after you. We'll name him... Doctor!_"

"Stop it!" He said rather irritated.

"If you don't tell me your name I'll have to give you one."

"Please don't."

"Not Jim or Clyde. Maybe Brain! No... I got it David! Or Chris if you like."

"No, no, no I said stop it and I mean it! It isn't polite to make fun of other people's names especially if they just saved your life!" He shouted. My eyes widened.

"Doctor." I whispered.

"See it isn't that hard to say or nearly as foolish as you..."

"DOCTOR!"

"Shhhh... you'll give our location away to the..." His eyes widened and he turned on his heel. "...Nardiffians." That's when Adolfo tackled the Doctor to the ground.

**AN: I didn't get this chapter as long as I would have liked, but I wanted to get it out early for you guys so I'll just leave you with a cliff hanger!**

**Fun Fact**

**Adolfo means Wolf and,**

**Irma means God of war**


	3. Answers and Confusion

**Hey guys! This is the rest of the chapter that I wanted to post the other day, and finally got around to posting. I feel like there was something I wanted to tell you but forgot :( Maybe I should stop pissing off the silence and they'll stop screwing with my memory! Any way I hope you like the chapter. I don't know how many chapters each episode is going to be but once I finish a couple and get into the habit of it maybe I'll come up with a cut off number. Oh! I think I remembered what I wanted to say! See I have some ideas for the episodes in this season but there are going to be 13 of them so I have room for any adventures you guys think off that you want the Doctor and Blake to go on so review or PM me if you have any ideas! And, AND there will be rewards for anyone who reaches a certain review number like if your the 10th or 50th reviewer or something like that! (No the prize is not a trip to Hawwii, why do people always think that?)I've seen other writers do this so I thought what the hey why not! Sorry again for the long AN they always turn out long. Thank you to anyone who reads them! And now my dear readers...**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: Apparently George Cloony is to busy to help me steal the rights to the show, but maybe one of you lovely readers is secretly Moffet and you will send me the rights to the show because you love my style of writing and want to make me a companion! (A girl can dream can't she?)**

I watched helplessly as the Doctor fought with Adolfo on the ground. Wait. _Helplessly_? Not in your lifetime! (**AN: Or the Doctor's lifetime all things considered.) **I turned around looking for something to hit the alien/mutant/thing -attacker. Only to find Irma the alien/mutant/things vengeful sister.

"Next time you try to hide idiot, don't talk so loudly!" Irma sneered. _Crap_ I thought. I backed away slowly only to come back to back with the Doctor. Adolfo and Irma closing in on both sides.

"Wo-wo-wo-wo-WO! The Doctor said hands out in front of him. "WO!" The Nardifians stopped to stare at him. "Surprisingly enough that worked." he mumbled. "Now!" he said having their complete attention. "What in the sweet galaxy of Allison do you want with a simple earth girl?" he turned to me and added matter of factly, "I named that galaxy you now!" and he ended with a wink.

"Doctor." I said getting back on topic.

"Right!" The Doctor said and he walked over to a confused Adolfo for more conversation. Adolfo not moving and keeping his fighters stance, eyed the cylindrical device in the Doctor's hand. "The Nardiffians are a merciless race whose sole goal is to support the empire. They never deal with things this far out into the galaxy nor do they go off fighting petty little battles unless it can support the empire." He walked towards a growling Irma to add. "And I doubt that a young girl with an American accent and banana smelling shampoo could in any way trouble the Nardiffians as she goes about living her little human life." he stopped and turned to look at me. "You didn't..."

"No." I interrupted.

He turned back to the Nardiffians when I realised something. Well more like recognized something. The Doctor... the way he was talking... it was almost like he was... using the Nardiffians as props in his own little mental conversation! Just like me! Then I realised I shouldn't be that excited all it ment was that I shared the same mental habits as a sycotic man talking to alien/mutant/things.

"That being said," Continued the Doctor, "You couldn't possibly be Pratonics." At that word both Irma and Adolfo spit on the ground in disgust.

"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, well actually I do, mean I wouldn't be talking if I wasn't..." I said cutting in, "But what exactly is a Pra-ton-ic?" I asked the Doctor, sounded out the word in order to say it right.

"There are two social classes in the Nardiffian society," The Doctor explained keeping his eyes locked with Adolfo. "There are the Pratonics, supporters of the empire they'll do anything Nardiffianly possible to expand and support that empire."

"Fools." Irma muttered.

"The other class," The Doctor continued eyeing Irma, "is the Mengalas they're mercenaries in it for the money or revenge"

"Or the pleasure." Adolfo added slyly. The Doctor stiffened at that and immediately looked darker and angrier but he pretended to through the comment aside, but he still looked upset.

"What I want to know," he said through gritted teeth, "is who's paying you to do this job?"

"This is none of your business Timelord!" Irma grunted taking a step towards him.

"Actually this is my business." The Doctor said rather sharply. "I'm the Doctor, the protector of this planet and, AND! I rather like this girl." He said looking over to me with a smile. "I think we might be on our way to a friendship, or in the very least close pen pals, and I will not let any nameless benefactor and his little henchmen kidnap her! Especially after the two of you have been so rude!" He turned to me, "I don't think we're going to get any farther conversation wise with THESE people, what do you think?"

"Your probably right." A said, as the Nardiffians started to slowly advance on us. "Did that thing with the trash have any significance on how we could get out of here." I asked quickly.

"Not anymore that plan _would_ have only worked if they hadn't seen us yet but they have so..." The Doctor said as we slowly began to back up keeping a reasonable distance between the advancing Nardiffians and us.

"So what do we do!?" I said impatiently as they got closer.

"Well it's a three-letter word and rhymes with fun."

"RUN!" I finished as he grabbed my hand and we turned and ran down the alley. I was scared, terrified of getting caught by the Nardiffians. But with the Doctor holding my hand I felt better. His hand was strong, firm, and supportive. It wasn't clammy in the slightest and it made me feel like I could trust him. I felt like I could take a little excitement out of running for our lives. Like it was okay to take a little fun out of it. And as sappy as it my sound, I felt safe holding his hand, like I could do anything in the universe.

* * *

After several minutes of running down alleys and side streets we busted into a parking lot. The Nardiffians still on our heels.

"Where are we going?" I shouted.

"There!" the Doctor answered. Pointing with his free hand, the other hand currently occupied holding my hand.

"You mean that old, dark, and creepy abandoned building?"

"Noooooooooooo the blue box in front of the old, dark, and creepy abandoned building."

"You mean that small, wooden, probably won't fit two, easily broken into, blue box in font on the old, dark, and creepy abandoned building?"

The Doctor smiled, "Sort of, yeah!" He was crazy! But he had saved my life and we'd made it this far.

"Lead the way!" I shouted as we got closer.

And just when I thought we'd run through the doors, face full of splinters; just when I thought the Nardiffians would catch us, and take me away; just when I thought we were done for, the Doctor snapped his fingers the doors to the box swung open. We charged into I big open room, and the Doctor ran to lock the doors. I looked around in amazement. "It's beautiful!" I said looking in ahh at the large room. In front of me where stairs that lead up to a higher level with a glass floor. The room itself was huge and defiantly not big enough to fit inside the box that it appeared to be on the outside. The room was so full of color and light. At the center of the room was a console with many levers, nobs, buttons, and random objects. It was amazing and brilliant. At the top of the console was a glass cylinder tube that was equally brilliant.

"I was thinking about changing the desktop but I rather like it now." Said the Doctor behind me. He looked at me expectantly.

"It's like a little laptop camera." I said mostly to myself. I was thinking of this morning which seemed like centuries ago.

His smile fell. "What? Well I guess there's always a first for everything." He ran up to the console and added. "We have to go, I'm afraid I'll have to put off the explanation for now."

I joined him up on by the console. "No I think I get it."

"You do?" he said glancing up at me as he looked at some sort of scanner.

"Well, it could only be one of two, no make that three things." I said still looking all around me.

"And?" The Doctor prompted.

"Well... You could be working for the government."

"Nope, well at least not anymore couldn't stand all the saluting." He said as he pulled a lever and began to press several buttons.

_Okay_ I thought confused by his responce."It's magic! Your some sort of wizard or something."

"Wrong!" he said smiling as he set some dials. "But not the first time of heard that." He said.

"To bad I was hoping you knew Harry or Gandolf." We both smiled

"And your third and final guess." He said pressing his last button and turning to look at me, pausing in his work.

I looked up into his eyes suddenly getting serious and said, "You're an alien. You're an alien and this is your ship."

"Yes." He said. Then a smile spread across his features. "And it travels through all of time and space!" He turned and pulled one final lever. "HOLD ON!" I grasped the console as our eyes meet, and the ship shook, and the noise began. VOORP WOORP VWOORP.

"Geronimo!"


	4. The Mess We Get Into

**OMG! Guys I'm so sorry I didn't post till now! Last week I was busy with my cousin coming over and the Superbowl (Raven's won y'all!). And this weekend I was at a church retreat at Mt. St. Mary's for Mount 2000. It was amazing if anyone is thinking about coming next year I recommend it. Any WHO. I tried to get this chapter more moving toward the episode storyline (sorry exposition takes a while). This chapter is slightly Doctor-againsty so be warned. I forgot to tell you that this story comes after the Angles take Manhattan (obviously) but this is important because it gives insight to whats going through the Doctors head this chapter. Yez even the Doctor has Amy+Rory feels! So here you goes! And now dear readers...**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: You'd think in my absence I'd have gained the rights to the show, But I still don't own Doctor Who. Maybe getting the rights to Sherlock would be easier! **

Adolfo and his sister stood outside of two large oak doors. He scowled at the earth craftmanship. When the building was being designed he had suggested platinum uranium doors for the perfect protection and indestructibility. But of course_ He _had wanted wooden doors a symbolic image since the Doctor's so-called sonic screwdriver didn't work on wood. He rolled his eyes and raised his fist to knock on the door when a voice rang out, "Enter." It was direct yet alluring. It was smooth yet strict and oozed authority. Adolfo's face fell as he slowly lowered his arm.

The door opened automatically into a dark room. The only light came from a fixture on the ceiling. It aluminate a small pathway to a desk on the other side of the room. Shadows covered everything leaving the dimensions and the contents of the room to the imagination. Adolfo and Irma slowly and cautiously walked forward. For even persons as fierce as they were are fearful of something, and that something was their employer. The large desk was made of a black rock and was empty except for an advanced computer tablet and several files. There was a tall leather chair that was turned away from them. They stared at it uneasily. As they advanced on the desk a voice rang out quick and precise.

"Stop." Irma and Adolfo froze.

"Sir I..." Adolfo started to explain.

"I already know what happened Adolfo." The voice interrupted. "But you can still say it. Tell me, how you could have possibly failed."

"I didn't..."

"Silence!" The voice stated rather irritated. "I'm tired of your squabbling!" The voice paused reflecting. "Your wasting time Adolfo." The voice said sarcastically. "What no check from our little smart mouth? What a refreshing change." Irma clenched her fists but said nothing. "Guess she learned her lesson." Irma's hand flew instinctively for her neck but lowered it immediately.

"How did the mission with the _beast_ go?" Adolfo asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't say..." The voice said offhandedly. "Timelines and all. I need you to go back and help the little devils obtain the _beast_ and then I want you to wait there."

"You think the girl will be there?" asked Irma, speaking finally.

"Oh. I know she'll be there."

* * *

"Wow" I said as we exited the Tardis. "I mean... Wow! And we were running, and you were like 'Woe!', and the Nardiffians were all scared, and when you shined that light, and then that box!" I said speedily not even carrying about run on sentences, just rambling. I was just standing there stroking the blue box, talking a mile a minute, and looking excitedly at the Doctor.

"TARDIS" he corrected me. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space" He smiled at me, happy I liked it, but the smile didn't meet his eyes. _I was determined to change that._

"It travels through time!?" I asked exciting.

"Yes." He said looking at me inquisitively. As if daring me to doubt him.

"Okay."

"Wait what?" He said taken aback. "I just told you something impossible and you believe me?"

"Yep! And not just cause you have already shown me several impossible things already." The Doctor smiled at that but I could still see that tinge of sadness. "I mean come on Just, that Box alone probably has more wonders than I could imagine." I said with a smile as I gave the box a good pat on the back.

"Wait Just with a capital 'J'? As in a pronoun?" He asked, confused at my grammar.

"Yes, as in a name."

"Who's name?"

"Your's silly! You said you were Just The Doctor. Last name Doctor, middle name The, and first name Just." I grinned.

"Will you ever drop that?" He said sternly but I could just make out the works of a smile.

"Probably not, Just. So..." I said, "I'm ready for that explanation now." The doctor looked at me puzzled before remembering his promise. He started to open his mouth then closed it his smile fading. He stood there and looked away from me his fists clenching. I stopped stroking the Tardis and looked at him expectantly, worried I'd made his mood worsen.

After a moment of silence he looked back up at me and spoke quickly, face clear of emotion, he looked me in the eye and said, "I'm the Doctor, an alien. A Time Lord from Galifry. I travel through time and space in my box. A TARDIS. I travel by myself but I used to travel with amazing people." He looked off longingly at something that only he could see before looking back at me. "But they're gone now and there not coming back. There gone 'cause of me so I travel by myself again 'cause I don't need anyone else. And you're not coming with me so don't even ask."

"What?" Where was this coming from? Something was wrong.

"So go back to your silly little drawings, eat your american burgers, and play the dumb tourist. The dangers gone and the fun's over, go home. Go home and hug your family tell them you survived the Oncoming Storm and count your self lucky that you didn't suffer the same fate as the others. Have a good life, good-bye." He turned his back on me but I spun him back around. _Challenge accepted_.

"What gives? Show me something amazing, cause me to question everything I know, in under an hour and then your gone? I mean we were just having a lovely conversation and now this? Come on you know that speech of yours has only got me more intrigued right?" His face lifted for a moment. But only a moment then it was gone.

"Don't you see? That's why I have to go." He shrugged my hand off, entered the TARDIS, and locked the door.

I stared at the door. Then started pounding on it before it started to disappear. WORP VORP VWORP. "NO FAIR!" I shouted. I can't believe he was just leaving, or that I'd been duped by a box (And I had just been nice to it!). Then I started shouting at nothing in particular "You think to highly of yourself I wasn't even thinking about asking to come with you!" It was true I hadn't, but now I was second guessing that."Who would want to travel with a pessimist anyway! Bet you don't even know the true meaning of fun! That was only one of the greatest moments of my life because I made it fun. It had nothing to do with you! Or your magic box!" I huffed. I wanted to say more but I couldn't, I spun on my heel the final time that night and stormed toward the building behind me, toward my flat.

* * *

**DOCTOR POV:**

That was stupid.

That was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Well among the stupidest things he'd ever done, one being to even think that his new regeneration could even possibly like pears.

But it was stupid because he liked that girl. He hadn't been lying to the Nardiffians when he said that he and Blake could have been froming a friendship. All his friendships started with danger. Then again that's also how he gained enemies. He didn't know why he had just dismissed her like that. She was nice and funny and smelled like bananas. All she had done was ask him a question. Maybe that's what set him off. He had ment it when he had said that he didn't want her to get hurt, he didn't. But why couldn't he do that and still be friends with her? Maybe he should go back and apologize.

He had parked the Tardis only a little bit away from Blake so that she couldn't see him watching her from afar. It made him feel worse when she shouted after him, or at least were he had been. As she turned toward her flat he could see how upset she looked. Maybe he could go back and apologize, and they could still be pen pals like he had hoped. He saw her look back at where the TARDIS had been a couple of moments ago. She kept looking back almost as if she was waiting for him to suddenly appear. But how could she think he would do that. They had only just meet.

No the best way to keep people safe was to stay away from them. He couldn't let what happen to Amy happen to Blake or anyone else. He couldn't let them... A signal tear fell as he turned to go back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor." He heard Blake call to him as he looked toward her flat. He couldn't help himself he had to make amends, Amy wouldn't aprove of his being impolite. He started to walk towards her voice and flat, his mood getting brighter. Maybe they could still be friends. Maybe he might even break down and let her come with him. Take her traveling, they would only go to safe places of course. And not for to long. He couldn't wait. He had a nach for spotting amazing people and he could just tell she was something special. Maybe they could...

"DOCTOR!" His head snapped up in search of her voice. She was just a floor above. He dashed up the steps. Oh god he know this was going to happen, it always happened. Who was he kidding he couldn't take her with him. It would only get her killed if she wasn't already dead. When he reached the landing he saw her standing in an awkward position, mid-stride, and in the middle of the hall. He didn't stop running towards her though.

"Whats wrong? Whats happened?" He asked nearly reaching her. Her eyes snapped up at him and widened.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no! Stop! Wait!" She cried.

But The Doctor didn't have a lot of time to slow himself down. Suddenly while he was frantically trying to slow his pace, he froze a few feet in front of her. He was stuck, frozen in place in mid-stride in the most awkwardness of positions.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him, "You were my way out. Now were both stuck here!" She fumed. "What are even doing here I thought you left."

"No you didn't." He replied angry he had gotten him self in this situation.

"What?" She countered.

"You kept looking back, and you called me to save you. If you hadn't known I was here why did you call me?"

She dismissed the question. "So you were watching me. And you came back. Why?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak then paused he didn't know why.

"I can tell you that. You're like me you crave adventure."

"And you think there's adventure here?"

"We'll were both frozen like a movie on pause so maybe that can give you a clue as to whether or not theres adventure here."

"It's danger."

"You don't seem to mind."

"Well you should!"

"Shouting isn't going to get us anywhere." She countered. "Now will you kindly explain to me what in Hamlet's name is going on!"

"Hamlet?"

"JUST FOCUS! Those Nardiffians might be behind this and they might be on our tale as we speak."

The Doctor looked around. "They can't be behind this, this isn't Nardiffian technology. It's to complex. Plus Nardiffians don't use projection holds anyway... Hamlet?"

"Let it go! Now projection holds what are those?"

"Someones hacked into earth's satellites and their using them to project some kind of field around us." He said staring up into space.

"Like a force field?"

"No..." The field started to buzz and they were still frozen. "It's like a... a transport."

"A TRANSPORT!" she gasped. "Were will it go? How do we stop it?"

The Doctors face fell. "I don't know. I can't move." As the field started to power up they sat there in silence, soaking in the gravity of the situation. Blake turned to him.

"Geronimo."

**AN: Tell me what you think!**


	5. Not Earth and Mysterious Riders

**I'm so sorry guys! I am really sorry for not posting last week but I have a good excuse. My cousin was born. Yep and he is sooooooooo cute. Sorry this chapter is shortish. My weekends for some reason have got kind of busy so I might try writing during the week. The chapters will obviously be shorter but tell me what you prefer. More chapters that are short or longer chapters that are on week ends and not always consistent. Again I'm sorry. And this episode has taken a while so I'm sorry for that too but remember this is my first story and exposition takes a while. But I have a lot planned for the future so bear with me. This chapter introduces a returning character so hopefully that makes up for my absence. Any way hope you enjoy the chapter! And again I love reviews! And now dear readers...**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who but maybe I do in an alternate universe. That has to count for something!**

Let me just say being teleported isn't the most comfortable way to travel. Especially projection teleports.

I felt like I was being squeezed and stretched. Pushed and pulled. And that felling of weightlessness while at the same time feeling the world on my shoulders. I also felt like there was something pulling me forward. Like there was something hooked at my chest and pulling me out into space.

And the whispering. I heard whispering. I could feel wind streaking around me, and it was probably just the wind but I just know it was whispering. Singing almost.

And then there was nothing, absolutely nothing. None of my senses worked. And then suddenly I was bombarded. I could feel I slight breeze dancing along my skin and something sweet was floating in the air. I couldn't see anything though. The teleport had caught me mid blink, and my eyes were still clamped shut. And then my hearing returned. There was the sound of the wind drifting through the leaves. Some unidentifiable animals lurking somewhere off the my left. My own steady breathing and the buzzing of insects high above me. And of course the sound of a grunting Doctor.

I heard him as he fell to the ground somewhere behind me, and the mumbling that followed.

"Doctor?" I said softly. "Are you alright?" I heard a sigh behind me.

"I'm fine Blake." The Doctor sighed behind me. "Just a little bruised but I'm fine."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure he could see me. "Can I..." I felt really stupid to ask this, "Can I open my eyes?"

"What?" I heard his voice get louder and ruffling in the grass. Probably him repositioning him self to face me. He gave a short laugh. "Yes, Blake. You can open your eyes." I paused for a moment then slowly opened them.

I gasped.

"Welcome to not Earth!" Shouted the Doctor. And out of the corner of my eye I caught him spreading out his arms in glee.

We were on a grassy plain over looking a foresty area full of lush trees that looked like something out of a Doctor Seuss book. There were giant birds flying out over a huge lake that lay out before us. But get this the water... was orange. Orange! The sky itself was a reddish purple and the trees were black and blue. The setting sun, which was red, cast a brilliant light over every thing and the evening wind blew my short, brown curls into my face. As I whipped them out of my eyes I looked down at the grass at my feet. It was long and was a shade of the darkest green I had ever seen on grass before. I smiled.

"And where exactly is 'not Earth'?" I asked.

I heard him struggle to stand behind me as he said, "Well currently I'm narrowing it down but it may take a minute alright?"

I sighed at the beautiful sight before me trying to memorize every detail for future art projects. After a moment I turned to look at the Doctor and gasped.

His eyebrows knit. "Whats wrong? Is there something in my hair?" He reached up to pull his figures through his mop of hair as he turned to follow my gaze.

Behind him were five figures approaching on horse back. Or should I say giraffe back? They strangers were riding what looked like a giraffe with a short neck and were completely black. The figures themselves wore dark armor and face masks with their dark hair streaming behind them. Well, except for their leader. The lead rider had dirty blond curls following her, and I watched as they pulled up in front of us. The Doctor took a protective stance in front of me, which only annoyed the crap out of me. So naturally I had to annoy him back.

"HI!" I said obnoxiously loud and waving obnoxiously big. The Doctor looked disapprovingly at me before turning his attention back to the riders.

"Hello, sorry to just pop in like this. Hope we aren't on any sacred land or anything, hate to start off with a bad reputation. Now you wouldn't mind if we asked where exactly we are, would you?" He said speaking a mile a minute.

"Of course not sweety!" said a seductive voice. The Doctors eyebrows immediately went up. The lead rider lifted off her mask to reveal a women with ruby-red lips, deep blue eyes, and a mane of dirty blond hair.

"River?" Whispered the Doctor, a glint of sadness in his eye. I glanced between the two. Although the Doctor hadn't been that nice to me off late, with the whole leaving me and yelling and stuff I still felt slightly responsible for him and I had to figure out the history between these two.

"I'm sorry." I said to River. "But how do you know the Doctor?"

She smiled. "Simple darling, I'm the Doctor's wife."


	6. An Old Friend

**AN: I should probably stop promising you guys stuff, because I just end up jinxing myself. I mean remember the whole I'll update a bit every day thing? Well that kind of went down the drain. And I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging after I just introduced River and all. But to make up for it, things will be from her point of view for this chapter. And again I'm really sorry guys, for some reason I got busy for a while then put it off and that just made me scared to write for some reason. I kept try to but for some reason things either got in the way or I procrastinated. But hopefully posting this will bring me back into the swing of things. (And reviews might help) For those of you who read my Sherlock story I will be updating that soon so don't worry. And since I've been gone so long and you've probably forgotten what's happened let me bring ya up to speed.**

**WHEN LAST WE MET OUR HEROS:**

**Blake moved to England to go live with her brother Trevor, and when she went out to sketch Big Ben she met a dashing man with a bow-tie. After being cornered by some Nardiffians the Doctor saves her and brings her home. But being agnsty by the death of the Ponds the Doctor yells at her and leaves. But he returns when she gets caught in a transmat, the Doctor gets caught to and they both get transported to a multicolored world. There they run into River Song, who is being a boss per usual.**

**AND THATS WHAT YOU MISSED ON FANFIC!**

**And now dear readers Geronimo.**

**Disclaimer: You'd think I'd have gotten the rights be know but I procrastinated in that to. So I still don't own Doctor who.**

River Song was having a good day. Probably the best she'd had in a long time. She'd escaped prison. Again. And by the time she left, half the guards were unconscious and the remaining men were either hallucinating, extremely confused, or cursing the day she was ever emitted into the prison in the first place.

After hopping around a bit with her vortex manipulator, she managed to find a beautiful planet with people begging for her urgent assistance. The expedition they had in mind was rather intriguing and the warrior pre-battle feast was certainly delicious, but that wasn't what made her day so wonderful.

It was the Doctor.

He'd stumbled into her life again; bow tie and all, and that brought her life just another glint of joy. These were the days she lived for. But it wasn't just that. He had someone with him. And it wasn't her mother.

She could tell from the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and the averting gaze, that the Doctor was post-Manhattan. And the fact he had someone with him was a good sign. Maybe she was his new companion? Now that would be something!

She examined the girl from afar. River had seen her marveling at the sites earlier and she seemed rather curious, a good trait for a companion. As she watched the two she could see the chemistry between them, and it almost reminded her of the way the Doctor and her mother, Amy, had acted together. When she'd approached them she was almost convinced this girl was his companion. The way he stood in front of the girl to protect her and the way she tried to annoy him practically gave it away.

But she felt a tinge of sadness when the girl hadn't known whom River was. Had the Doctor not mentioned her at all? Maybe they had just started traveling and he hadn't got around to it yet. But she couldn't help wonder that maybe he hadn't told her because maybe they were together, together? Sure River wouldn't always be around forever but the thought still hurt. But when she glanced at the Doctor all those terrible thoughts were shoved aside. When he looked at his companion there was love there. Maybe he didn't know yet but it was there. But the affection forming behind his eyes wasn't romantic. It was something else that River couldn't quite place. She turned back to the girl.

She smiled, "Simple darling, I'm the Doctor's wife." The look the girl gave her was priceless. Pure astonishment. "And I'm guessing you're the new girl, the Doctor's newest companion? Tell my, how are you liking all of time and space?" River continued with a seductive grin.

The Doctor and the girl's eyes widened.

"She's/I'm not the my/his companion." They spoke in unison. They avoided each other's gaze as the Doctor tried to explain.

"I just saved her once from some Nardiffians. Nothing more. Blake was heading home when she got stuck in a transport. It brought us both here." He said glint of determination and slight guilt in his eyes. The girl, Blake, looked down at her feet upset. Something had happened between these two, River could tell. The Doctor needed a companion and they looked like they could be good together. River decided she would help. She had to get these two to sort out their problems.

"So no TARDIS then I'm afraid." She half stated half asked the Doctor. He nodded, but then looked up at her questionably.

"What are _you_ doing here River?"

"Well that will take sometime to explain." She stated offhandedly. She turned to one of the warriors in her company. "Midnight is approaching, shall we make camp near the edge of the plains?" River watched the warrior look off into the distance. They were all standing near the cliff on one edge of a huge expansive plain. Towards the adjacent edge was a large ominous forest. The forest was the next step in their journey, and he regarded it quietly.

"If you think it best, shaka." He replied respectively. River smiled at his consent.

"Doctor would you join us to our campsite? We can have a nice long chat." She said with a grin. The Doctor looked back at his friend before nodding. "Rutan, call two Gallins for the Doctor and Blake." River instructed. Rutan nodded in respect before pulling out a small reed-like flute.

"So." Said the girl suddenly. "Are those… steads of yours called Gallins?"

"Yes Darling, and their riders are a people called the Marlobines." River said with a smile.

"Marlobines!" Cried the Doctor startling them all. "From the planet Marton! Fantastic! I told you I'd figure it out!" He said quite proud of himself. Blake rolled her eyes before playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Not with out your wife's help you moron." She said jokingly. Blake turned to River. "Nice to meet you Mrs. River Doctor!" She smiled.

"Actually it's River Song." River said slowly looking at the girl questionably. What was she smiling about?

"Not this again." Moaned the Doctor. "Don't worry River, Blake just thinks it's funny to make fun of peoples names. She's convinced my name is…"

"Just. The. Doctor!" Finished Blake happily. "First name Just, middle name The, last name Doctor!"

Before the Doctor could argue, Rutan blew his reed flute again and two bareback Gallins burst through the trees. The galloped strong and majestically up to the group, their powerful legs pumping. River watched as Blake's eyes widened in awe and anticipation. When the Gallins approached the group the man known as Rutan and another man jumped down to greet the beasts. River continued to watch the girl as she walked up behind the men and watched the beasts. She appreciated the beauty of the planet, another good sign.

The men bowed to the steads, "We are grateful and honored by your services," they said. Then Rutan and the other man placed saddles on the Gallins and offered them to the Doctor and Blake. River got off her saddle and walked over to the young girl. Blake was still staring up at her Gallin.

"It's tradition that when riding a Gallin for the first time you must honor them and ask permission to ride." River informed her. The Doctor's Wife was testing the girl. River wanted to see what kind of person was potentially going to be traveling with her husband. Only the best traveled with the Doctor.

Blake glanced at River with a smirk and slowly walked over to the Gallin. "Um… well…" She paused for a moment before thinking. "Oh! I'm grateful and," she bowed, "Honored by your services." She straitened up and looked back at River. River gave her a look that said, _Well? Go on! _The girl looked back at the Gallin. "Well… um would you be so kind as to um… Maybe be my um… Stead?" The Gallin snorted. "No um… friend! We could be friends if you like!" The Gallin looked at her curiously, and Blake sighed. "Will you please just help me get across this plain?" The Gallin gazed at her for a moment and turned to its side as if offering her its saddle. Blake grinned back at River who was smiling.

Rutan walked up to them and tried lifting Blake up onto her stead. But Blake struggled, "No hey I can do it myself!" Rutan sighed before dropping the girl, a little roughly to the floor. "Humph!" Blake grunted before attempting to climb the giant stead.

Spunk, another good trait thought River. Soon they were all aboard their steads and ready to ride. "Well?" called Blake, "What are we waiting for? Vamanos!"

**AN: Yeah it's short but I just had to post it to get me back into the "swing of things". How did you guys like River? Can I just tell you how much fun writer her is? It's amazing. And who saw the finally of Doctor who the other day? I won't spoil anything, (River wouldn't approve), but let me just tell you that I LOVED it. And now good bye!**


End file.
